Talk:Ball (Powder Game)
List of elemental Ball reactions A first list of elemental ball reactions from me can be found at the OBDF. You can copy and adopt it for the wiki, and maybe this gives you some ideas of reactions which I've missed. --Justme2 10:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Water ball "it is NOT like bomb, its like WATER! it's also called WATER ball and not BOMB ball! " Water passes trought torch without stopping. Bomb makes small hole. Now throw water ball into torch and observe what will happen. Myven 22:12, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I see, it's not really like water, but at first i didn't write anything about similarities to any element. I think it's like bouncing water, it destroys the torch but doesn't get destroyed itself. Bomb explodes, what makes it difficult to see any connection between it and the water ball, as explosions make small holes, although the size of the ball, but randomly and thus not next to each other. --Weltall 7 (talk) 22:25, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ice ball Does ice ball turn into snow after hitting other elements except metal?Myven 23:25, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :it's destroyed by bomb and stone, too --Weltall 7 (talk) 23:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Diffrent pages There are a lot of elemental balls now, and we will get more in the future. So I say we give each Elemental Ball it's own page. :I would have to agree. Mainly for the fact there are "special" balls that should have a page to themsevles. Clone ball is a good example. Another though is just put the elemental balls with the element they work with. Either way this page is kinda getting huge. Rumakashi 11:50, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I disagree. We don't have any player attribute articles, so we don't need any ball attribute pages. Also, what's the point if it all can fit in this article? --Yonder 03:06, February 9, 2010 (UTC) By the end of the Year there will be over 30 elemental balls, the page would be so long its not even funny, maybe we could tie each elemental ball into the element page they work with it. or we could put a few elements in each page, this could solve the problem.Necrodoom 11:21, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea of puting the elemental ball with the element it goes with. Balls are stealing so many updates, I hate balls ball physics PLEASE READ THE WHOLE THING I'm thinking "wow, they ""slide on stuff like they are on ice"" yeah, like that would ever happen. Put a ball on the floor (in real life) and push it. Does it slide or does it roll? You may think that the programers just make it slide so it seems like its rolling, but if thats true, that makes them not spinning, which doesnt explain why they can (this is a list coming up) go down a wall and then go across the floor instead of bouncing back up, go across the floor and hit a wall and what you call "climb up the wall", bounce funny (like if you throw something foreward with backspin so it bounces back to you), or do this weird thing where with enough (what I think is) spin, and speed, you can get a ball to roll across the celing (I made an upload of this called "Ball glitch"). If the balls can spin, that supports why all of these can happen. Karoo~ :It's a game, don't think about it too much. --Yonder 20:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Glass ball Glass ball I just found that there is glass ball (it is invisible when you put grids you will see them !! I need to check it's psychics. Psychopl0 October 22 2010 2:19 Pm (GMT) how can you make a glass ball?? I would like to know. Vhfr 05:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Question How do you give ball an attribute? {67.52.35.4}} Select an element with one mouse button and select a ball in another mouse button. Create a ball and you will get with selected element as an attribute --[[User:Sillyland|Sillyland] 15:14, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Sillyland.{[Unsigned|67.52.35.4}} Pump ball and wind Eeehh... Wow it seems like pump ball does NOT move if you blow at it. It totally ignores wind. Is that a property I should put here? 20:46, May 5, 2012 (UTC)